


Ohmmick drabbles

by emlary



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coming of Age, First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Ohmmick short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Gift

圣诞礼物不见了。

准确说是Mick自己把礼物扔到食堂门外的垃圾桶里的——在目睹P'Ohm开心地接过James抢先一步送出的礼物之后。看样子只是一副普通的耳机，跟得了什么宝似的，满脸堆笑，还当场就拿出来试戴。未送出的礼物在手里变得无比沉重，他拒绝了学长眼角意味不明的余光，转身就走了。

结果P'Ohm没像平常一样来食堂跟他碰面。算了，以前都是一个人吃午饭。

再次路过那只垃圾桶时，醒目的彩纸包装早已不见踪影，不知道被谁顺手牵羊。Mick有点儿后悔了，早知道就悄悄放到学长的储物柜里，那是他一直想要的东西，不知道送礼者的心意并不打紧。

要是再勇敢一点就好了，Mick在学校的圣诞树前写下今年的愿望。

谁料已经糟糕透顶的圣诞节到第二天周末，居然变得更糟糕了。Ohm一大早就出现在家门口，说要带Mick去排练新年的表演，母亲一听到是Ohm学长就乐滋滋地答应了。问题是乐队根本没通知要加练！

“副社长要求你加练，有问题吗？”

换作平时Mick肯定会欣然接受学长开的小灶，但今天他不知道该怎么面对P'Ohm，为什么他总是像个没事人一样嘻嘻哈哈的？也许昨天他根本没看到Mick手里也拿着礼物。

奇怪的是训练地点却不是音乐社的教室，P'Ohm把他带到暹罗广场，有工作人员正在为稍晚的露天表演布置舞台和音响。他被拽着径直走向后台，原来P'Ohm认识一位会吹圆号的乐队成员。

“这位就是你的学弟？那么可爱应该去当主唱，哈哈哈。圆号真的很难诶。指点两下？没问题！”

Ohm就这样把他扔给对方，自己跑到一边跟吉它手切磋起来。只是在听到他犯错的时候，才会射过来几记眼刀。

好在跟经验丰富的乐手交流时间很快就过去了，在Mick意识到肚子饿之前，乐队已经要准备上台暖场了。他收起圆号向对方道谢，只听到对方嘟囔着类似“没关系啦”、“难得Ohm那小子低头求人”奇怪的话。

“原来P'Ohm也有不如人的地方。”

好像只有用这种语气说话才不会泄露自己真正的心意。

“对啊。”

诶？以为学长肯定会呛回来。天大地大老子最大的音乐社副社长居然会承认在乐器上技不如人？

“圆号是最难学的管乐，我是会吹，但是没有现场表演的经验。下周是你第一次正式登台，相比技巧上的东西，你更需要有舞台经验的过来人指点迷津。”

糟糕！糟糕！糟糕！一本正经的学长是Mick最大的软肋，这个家伙认真对待音乐的样子根本就是在作弊，就像掌握了游戏的通关秘籍，自己从一开始就挡不住。

Mick差点忘了这个圣诞节为什么闷闷不乐，接下来的一句话又把他打醒了。

“走吧，去吃点东西。然后陪我去逛下商场，要给James挑个回礼。”

不记得吃了什么，也不记得逛了什么。大多数时候他只是跟在P'Ohm身后，要不就站在商店门口，不想看对方的表情，一定是像收到礼物时喜笑颜开。

“快过来帮我看看这个！” 

“你想送什么就送什么。”

说完Mick转身就走。他觉得自己像个笨蛋，跟着学长挑选送给别人的礼物，而自己想送学长的礼物却已经消失在垃圾桶里了。

“Mick! Mick! 等等。”

提着圆号真不方便，还没走到电梯口就被P'Ohm一把拉住。

“我说了这是回礼，因为我不想欠别人什么。”

Mick想大声地喊出来，“那你一开始就不要收对方的礼物啊”，可他知道那样太幼稚，自己并没有那样的立场。他垂下头，不想让对方看到泛红的眼眶。

“听着……我不是那种过圣诞节的人，贺卡啊礼物啊送来送去之类的。James拿着礼物跑过来时我也很惊讶，跟他又不熟，但也不好当面拒绝。过节嘛，就笑笑收下大家都开心一点。”

这不是Mick想听到的话，蹩脚的解释。

“P'Ohm，谢谢你今天特意帮我安排的加练，我先回家了。”

这次他使出所有力气跑下了扶梯，把那句和平时一样温柔的“我送你”甩在了身后。

隔天的校园看起来和所有的星期一一样低气压，总有睡眼惺忪、衣衫不整的学生被拦下接受体罚。Mick远远地看到一大堆蓝短裤挤在校门口，大概风纪股长又发飙了。

突然在一堆刺头里闪过一抹明亮的红色，Mick才看清那是音乐社的团员们簇拥着P'Ohm，指指点点都在讨论他头上戴着的红色无线耳机，实在太显眼了，再配上他那得意的样子，活脱脱就像一只雄孔雀在炫耀漂亮的羽毛。Mick很确定这个家伙就是从垃圾桶里偷走圣诞礼物的“小偷”，因为眼前这副将近一万铢的Beats订制耳机不是随便哪个高中生都会省吃俭用去买的，能不显眼吗？

“你给我老实交代！是偷的还是抢的？” P'Noh一语道破天机。

“P'Ohm中彩票了吗？” Per这个傻瓜。

“我看八成是哪个相好送的。” 难道P'Film早已看穿一切？

“都给我滚去上课！” 

吃了风纪股长几记爆栗，大家都纷纷散开，但还是忍不住想继续看热闹，连James都出现在围观的人群里。戴着那么拉风的耳机想进校门真的没那么容易。

“求老师高抬贵手。” 

“你倒是说一个让你招摇过市的理由，当学长的不以身作则，还想带坏学弟？”

“因为这是爱的礼物！”

Ohm转身朝他挤眉弄眼的动作几乎被全校都看见了，然后那个罪魁祸首挣脱了风纪股长，在音乐社众人的掩护下一溜烟冲进了学校，只留下脸红得快滴血的Mick和手握回礼却一脸不爽的James还站在校门口。

“比我送的贵好几倍，不就是有钱嘛。” James撇撇嘴，瞅了Mick一眼。

“因为跟他最喜欢的红色外套搭配。” Mick回敬了一个自信的微笑。

两个人不着头脑的对话，路过的其它学生都听得云里雾里。

这天中午Ohm还是没去食堂吃饭，因为他正在更衣室里努力克制自己，千万不能在学弟主动送吻的甜蜜攻势下做出更过分的事情，对方被揉乱的白衬衣下挺立的红点已经是极限了。

“还好我那天打发走James，就立刻追去食堂找你。要不然这么贵的耳机就被你扔了，简直暴殄天物！”

“那我的回礼呢？”

“我说过我不想欠别人什么，你又不是‘别人’。”

少年微微颤抖的睫毛下眼波流动，心跳透过薄薄的衬衫像在传递无声的密码。会偷心的小偷真是防不胜防。


	2. More Than Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick was frustrated that Ohm denied their relationship in front of his best friend. He had a bold plan to prove that he and Ohm were more than just friends.

他们从来没有讨论过这个问题，似乎不需要，因为一切都发生得自然而然，隔着人群总是互相追逐的眼神，买苏打水只拿一根吸管的心思，不小心或假装不小心靠近时变红的耳尖，傍晚放学后靠在储物柜上重叠在一起的影子，活动室角落里偷偷交换的亲吻，以及十五岁的青少年满脑子都想做却还没做的那件事。直到在Noh学长咄咄逼人的追问下，问题才像冰山一样浮出水面，他们依然是——也只能是旁人眼中学长和学弟的关系。

玩闹时那把西餐刀切开的并不是牛排，刀下却是同样的血肉模糊。

又要重复之前的套路吗？就像有人猛烈地追求学长那段时间，吃醋、生气、冷战，然后无一例外输给对方：没过几天，只要一个搞怪的笑话他就再也板不住脸了。Ohm并不是一个会甜言蜜语哄人的家伙，奇怪的是这也是Mick最初喜欢上他的理由之一，要么是口无遮拦的嘻嘻哈哈，要么是不留情面的严厉苛刻。他也从不解释什么，对台下所有女生说想拥抱每一个人时，眼睛里只有台上身边的圆号手，不知道到底算帅气还是笨拙。Mick本来就不需要被讨好，一直以来的努力只是为了能站在学长身边。

然而陌生而强烈的独占欲越来越难以控制。早先Ohm蛮不讲理把想教他弹吉它的Film学长赶走时，他还蛮受用的；结果换到自己身上，嫉妒之火的滋味可一点都不好受。他知道学长和James其实没什么，也不是假装生气想要对方来哄他。被吓到了，想要一个人拥有Ohm学长全部的念头，不止是周末以学圆号为契机的独处，不止是拒绝女生告白时模棱两可的暗示，不止是社团活动时“恰好”坐在一起的嬉戏，不止是送他回家后深夜Kakao Talk上的一句晚安。

可现在对方在最要好的朋友面前都不愿承认他们的关系。

哪怕是这样，他也没法讨厌Ohm。又不是算术题，加上什么减去什么，看最后的结果是正是负就可以决定喜欢不喜欢。他甚至可以帮对方找一大堆理由，在男校大环境里出柜的阻力，身为音乐社副社长被人笑话嘲弄的压力，被朋友、后辈指指点点的无力；或者像电视剧里演的那样，学长一定是为了保护自己，怕明年他先毕业后自己在学校里因为曝光的身份被欺凌，而无奈选择沉默，还要被自己误会，然后哪天不小心偷听到学长跟朋友的对话才明白学长的一片苦心——想到这里Mick忍不住自嘲，这剧情也太老套了吧。

说到底，还是自私。不甘心自己喜欢对方远胜过对方喜欢自己，偏偏又不肯放手。

这些愚蠢的念头在随音乐社去欧洲比赛的一周内愈演愈烈，带队的Film学长察觉到他偶尔的走神，更明显的证据是那些几乎塞爆Film邮箱的越洋邮件。学长都抱怨留在国内的Ohm什么时候起那么关心学弟们的起居饮食这些小事，于是每天各拍一张Mick吃饭和表演的照片发回去才能暂缓Ohm的邮件轰炸。有那么一瞬间想过找Film学长谈一谈，自从入社以来对方都很照顾他，还没开口倒让对方先告了一状，数落起Ohm说什么不理他吧他怪我没好好照顾你、理他吧又怪我和你走得太近、出去吃汉堡的照片被他骂让你吃垃圾食品、室外红鼻子的照片又被骂让你受冻，副社长了不起啊？简直不可理喻！

他知道Film学长是故意“抱怨”给他听的。那个家伙就是这样，连找麻烦都要拐弯抹角的。只能选择直球回击，他倒要看看对方如何招架。Ohm可能在意副社长的架子，要把所有学弟的情况都问一遍才会问到他头上；可他才不管别人怎么说，回国前给学长买的礼物比给其他所有人的加起来还要大份。

没想到在机场迎接他的也有一份礼物，还来不及和看到奖杯差点喜极而泣的Noh社长问好，Mick就被那双熟悉的大手拉着走开了，身后那群爱好八卦的男校学生大惊小怪的“喔喔喔喔喔”也很快淹没在喧闹的航站楼里。上了出租车，超尺寸的礼盒让司机颇有微词，他就自作主张先报了Ohm家的地址。

“你怎么知道我想要那家手工定制的冲浪板？一直想买但没法寄过来……”  
“就……知道啊。”  
“也对噢，平时房间里的冲浪杂志都被你看到了。”

平时笑起来完全不顾形象的家伙居然会不好意思地扭过头去，Mick没有错过后视镜里学长一副偷腥成功的笑容。他假装什么都没看到，拆开自己手里的那份礼物，披头士的原版黑胶唱片，原来是前几天学长的哥哥从英国带回来的，他小声地说了谢谢，任由学长和往常一样叽里呱啦吐槽过去一周学校里的琐事。重点是，学长刚才说到哥哥难得回国带爸妈去苏梅岛度假去了——直球计划完美进行中。

两人合力地把行李和冲浪板抬到Ohm的房间，直累得气喘吁吁。Mick更是热得满头大汗，都怪下飞机后还来不及脱掉的厚外套，习惯性地接过学长扔来的一瓶冰水，喝了两口就往头上浇。

“对，我想叫一辆出租车到……等一下，Mick，你在干吗？”

在学长叫出租车再送他回家之前手疾眼快按掉了电话，Mick把诧异的学长推倒在沙发上，用另一只手揽起粘在前额上湿漉漉的刘海，甩了甩头，汗水混合着冰水，有一部分滴落在两人之间越来越小的间隙中，还有一部分则准确无误地浸湿了白T恤，顺便让颈窝和锁骨也一同受潮。

“我跟家人说了回国的航班是明天。”

天晓得是看呆了还是吓呆了，学长此时的反应慢得让人简直百爪挠心。Mick脱掉恼人的外套，手指刚要拉起T恤的下沿却被制止住了。他半跪在Ohm两腿之间，膝盖微微向前，对方状态非常好，看来分开这十天想要的不止自己一个。眼皮底下对方滑动的喉结似乎表示答案呼之欲出，怎样？这记直球接得住吗？

“你要是敢说我还小或者我不知道自己在干什么那种废话，我保证你今晚之后再也别想硬起来。”

想要让自己看起来凶一点，可下一秒就彻底迷失在了学长掠食者般的气息中，被扯过T恤结实地吻个正着，牙套还是那么碍事，但并不妨碍学长脱光两人衣服并把他反压在身下的速度。

“操！我没有……准备。”  
“可以用手……或者腿。”

他暗自庆幸是背对着Ohm，虽然感觉脸红得快冒烟了。他知道会发生什么，更糟糕的梦都做过了，他为这一天想像过一千种体位、一万种姿势，可没一次能比得上学长胸膛真实的体温，以及下半身火辣辣顶着他的炙热。不想表现得像个什么都不懂的处男，但学长的手指和舌尖撩过所有地方仿佛都在燃烧，Mick难以自制地在对方怀中扭动起来。

“别动！”

Ohm命令式的低吼好像在拼命压抑着什么。Mick得意了还不到三秒钟，身体就被扳过一半侧躺在沙发上，同时覆上自己两腿之间的手打破了房间里的安静，被恋人直接抚慰的快感如此强烈，逼他倒吸一口气，呻吟就此再也收不回来。

“我的小学弟长大了，知道自己在干什么了，真了不起。不过你绝对不知道我想对你干什么。”

自己扔出去的直球，不管撞到什么弹回来也要咬牙接住。

“有本事说来听听，搞不好都是小儿科。”

对方明显受到刺激，加快了手上套弄的速度。

“我想看你的小嘴把我含到最里面的样子，这会是你摘掉牙套后学会的第一件事；我想看你前后都被我舔得湿乎乎的，用舌头把你操得求饶，乖乖求我进去的样子，这会是我摘掉牙套后的第一件事；我想看你脱掉蓝色的校裤，只穿着白色衬衫趴在课桌上被我干到最深处，自己捂着嘴想叫又不敢叫的样子；我想看你被我压在教室门后，被我干到双腿发抖站不住的样子；想看你晚上想我想到睡不着，把躲在洗手间自慰的样子偷偷发图片给我，在电话里叫着我的名字射出来的样子；我想看你像今天这样自作聪明地把自己另外一个地方弄湿，慢慢坐到我大腿上，不用碰前面把自己操射的样子。Mick，你根本不知道我想对你做的所有的坏事，太想要了以至于有时你在身边，我却不得不把你推开一点。”

这不公平，感官的刺激不算，耳边带着热气极具画面感的描述怎么可能既色气又感人？无论哪一种对处男而言都太过分了。Mick没几分钟就在学长手里缴械投降，还没等回过神来，粘腻的感觉已经蔓延到股间。学长听从了他的意见，凉飕飕的腿间挤入那根等了很久的火热，几乎是下意识地夹紧大腿，回应他的则是身后人加速的抽动，学长变得混乱的呼吸以及落在他肩膀上充满占有欲的咬痕，算是小小扳回一城。

天知道Ohm家的沙发套是可以直接扔进洗衣机还是要明天送去干洗，他只想这样懒洋洋地躺在学长怀里，尽管两个人紧紧贴着的地方都已经一团糟。

“Film说你出国那段时间看起来心事重重，在想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”

他肯定学长是知道的，更肯定学长不会说破，把喜欢啊男友啊之类的挂在嘴边从来不是这个家伙的天性，Mick也不想再纠结了。如果这就是他可以一个人独享的Ohm，又何必在乎在别人面前的一个称呼。


	3. Saving P'Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noh told Mick during practice that Ohm was kicking ass at a soccer game, Mick wasn't really distracted. How about Ohm also got surrounded by the Angels from the cheer club? Mick immediately dropped his horn and went to rescue Ohm.

每个爱做梦的小朋友、大朋友心中都有一个英雄梦，Mick当然也不例外。但他怎么也想不到头一次有机会在学长面前逞英雄，居然是眼前这荒唐的状况——

三分钟前他还在音乐社的活动室里和大家一起练习新的乐谱，从欧洲比赛得奖回来后，之前玩心很重的小社员们似乎找到了新的目标和动力，就算放学后有高中部的足球友谊赛，多数人还是选择了埋头苦练。学长们都不在，只留下P'Noh一个人看管他们。

“Mick, Mick!” Noh朝Mick使了个眼色，一脸坏笑。“想不想去看你P'Ohm踢球呀？”

Mick笑着摇摇头，P'Noh是惦记着上次因为一盒牛奶答应过帮忙为他和学长创造独处的机会。其实他已经跟学长约好球赛结束再一起回家，现在球场那么多人，就算去了也只能在看台上远远地看几眼。

“真的不想去？我听说Ohm今天大发神威上演帽子戏法诶。”

不用P'Noh说，他也知道学长的球技有多厉害。要不是从小对音乐耳濡目染，以P'Ohm对足球的热情，也许早就是校队的一员了。

“你就不怕在场边为校际比赛排练的天使团把你P'Ohm生吞了？”

社长大人故意晃了晃手机，Mick马上意识到是在场边组织拉拉队排练的Earn学长发来的情报。他想起去年也是在校际比赛排练期间，落单的P'Ohm被天使团“整”得多惨，脑海里浮现出学长衣衫不整被人吃尽豆腐的惨样，而周围全是些看热闹不嫌事大的家伙……Mick当即放下手中的圆号，他要去拯救学长！

一口气跑到球场边，赢下比赛的头号功臣P'Ohm被天使团簇拥着，这个抓住学长的手臂，那个抱着学长的大腿，更有甚者猛地一扯撕开了学长的球衣，顿时在学长腹肌和屁股上揩油的手简直数不胜数，一群人正准备把他高高抛起庆祝。Mick在外围大声呼喊着，可现场人声鼎沸，谁都没注意到他的存在。

开始玩得起劲，可抛了两下Mick就注意到天使团里有人已经力不从心，毕竟要把健壮的学长高高抛起再稳稳接住是件相当考验臂力的事，一旦有人退缩，后果不堪设想；而且P'Ohm以前踢球时十字韧带就受过伤，要是让他从那么高的地方单脚着地，膝盖肯定会承受不了。就在学长被第三次抛起时，眼看一个身材较瘦的家伙不自觉地往后退，Mick再也管不了那么多，他奋力挤进人群中心，费劲所有力气——下一秒怀里就多了一个赤裸上身的学长瞪大眼睛看着他，而他自己则被巨大的冲力震得差点倒地。

等众人都站稳之后，Mick毫不客气地拍掉那些咸猪手，一把将学长布满汗水的身体紧紧搂在怀中。

“放开P'Ohm，有什么冲着我来！”

天使团乃至场边所有拉拉队的团员都被这个听起来还有点稚嫩的声音镇住了。只见他白皙的手臂环抱着Ohm晒得黝黑的后背，用力到连指甲扣进对方的皮肤都浑然不觉。

“你就是……音乐社的Mick？好啦好啦，大家别闹了。”

谁料拉拉队的社长大人出来打圆场也没用。

“小学弟噢，这样就想从我们天使团手上抢学长？姐妹们，上啊！”

早就红透了的耳边传来“一起逃跑吧”的细语，等Mick意识过来已经被学长拽着朝球场的另一个出口飞奔而去。

天使团的人追了过来，不过很快一拐弯学长就带他躲进了球场背后跟器械室连接处的一个窄巷里。两人都没有出声，紧贴墙壁面对面屏住了呼吸，可心跳却像鼓点一样越来越快。

“应该安全了。” 见Mick还紧张地咬着下唇，Ohm做了个鬼脸。“喂，你不会真的以为我‘打不过’天使团吧？”

“我知道他们是跟你闹着玩，反正你又不会真的跟他们动手。但是刚才真的太危险了，要是让你的膝盖再受伤，我……”

Mick越说越小声，P'Ohm却越靠越近。

“明明刚才‘英雄救美’时声气很大喔，怎么办，要不要我以身相许？”

Mick害羞地把脸扭朝一边，夕阳透过火红的凤凰树枝头，把两人的身影拉得长长的，落在巷子的另一端几乎快贴到一起。没等他回过头，学长已经消灭了影子之间的距离。这是一个有点咸的吻，不仅是汗水，背后是晒得火烫的墙壁，胸前是学长超速的心跳，还有紧贴着在一起躁动不安的下半身，在这个窄巷里全面侵占了他所有的感官，双手下意识地攀上宽阔的背，他也想要更多的学长。

“啊……”  
“怎么了？”

Ohm扭过头瞄了一眼后背，因为疼痛而紧皱的眉头随即化成了笑容。

“没什么，被有只小野猫抓出几道痕迹而已。” 学长调笑的语气让Mick楞了一下，才意识到是怎么回事。

“但是最好别让Noh看到，不然我们俩大概会被他一直嘲笑到高中毕业。”

后来怎么陪学长回更衣室换衣服、怎么出了校门打车回家Mick都不太记得了，因为一路上他脑子里全是最后的那句玩笑话。P'Ohm说的是那个意思吗？就是那个…那个……

梦里他又抓破P'Ohm的背，代价变成第二天起来不得不洗床单。


	4. The Prince at the Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 graders decided to do a concert without the seniors. Mick was going to perform his solo debut at the end of the concert. Of course Ohm wasn't going to sit out. He made some epic surprising appearance.

十七岁本来是正青春年少的好时光，可当Noh、Ohm和Film看着眼前这群学弟们忙里忙外准备演出时，不得不苦着脸承认自己已经“老了”。事情要从Film带队从欧洲比赛获奖归来说起，音乐社九年级和十年级的小屁孩们仿佛一夜之间都长了翅膀，说要自办演唱会单独报名参加校园文化周，谢绝学长的帮忙和参与。起初都以为他们是瞎闹，结果一个个卯足了劲，从选曲到练习，从周末排练到现场音效，一个月下来竟然搞得有模有样。

“怎么样，对你的‘关门’弟子有信心吗？P'Ohm？”社长大人故意模仿小学弟Mick撒娇的语气揶揄自己的损友兼副社长。

“还用你说？”

其实还是有点担心，Mick除了要在乐队表演时负责常规的圆号，还会以安可的形式在最后来一首吉它单人表演。Mick跟他学吉它不久，选曲时还来找过他请教，学长的架子总是要摆一摆，碎南瓜？没兴趣，太流行，不够90年代摇滚的精气神。后来选了一首在技法上相对简单的曲子，也没说要他指导，就一个人去埋头苦练了。Ohm私下听过那首歌，碎南瓜的Farewell and Goodnight，平淡无奇的曲子，像支小调，歌词作为安可倒是蛮合适的。只要练熟了，技法上不出差错，表演应该没问题。

作为学长，他没指望Mick的第一次solo有多惊艳四座。想看的是这个当初被大家小心翼翼宠着的怯生生的小家伙，能否在舞台上展现出对音乐的热情和真正的自信。

还是低估了这个当初跑到他家说谢谢他肯凶他的怪小孩。一旦下定决心想做的事，就算十个学长也拉不回来。

在篮球场的雨篷里临时搭了台子，路过的老师同学只要有兴趣都可以停下来听歌，开放式的演出很快就吸引了很多人。既有能带动观众大合唱的热门流行歌，也有彰显个人喜好的独立乐队单曲，学弟们在台上玩得不亦乐乎，站在远处围观的学长们纷纷进入老母鸡模式，看在眼里，乐在心里，为这帮他们亲手教出来的小朋友骄傲。

热闹欢快的Modern Love压轴唱完之后，台下迫不及待响起了安可的呼声。Ohm悄悄地从另一侧溜进后台，Mick刚换上吉它正在调整接线。两人的视线不期而遇，被发现的学长还有点不好意思，而学弟只是微微一笑，好像知道他一定会出现在那里一样。

舒缓如摇篮曲的旋律从Mick指尖散开，刚还在起哄的观众一下子都停下来安静地听歌。而站在幕后的Ohm则放不下苛刻学长的包袱，全程紧盯吉它手的手型，只求四平八稳不犯错。

等等，这刻意压低的嗓音是怎么回事？还没想明白，又窜出高八度的假音，低沉的真音和轻柔的假音反复交错让这一曲几乎可以用安静来形容的outro立刻变得生动起来。原曲明明是由男主唱和女贝司两人对唱，而Mick巧妙利用少年变声期的独特嗓音一人包办了真假声的转换，自然流畅的衔接仿似一对热恋中的情侣你一言、我一语的耳鬓厮磨。大家都陶醉在台上吉它手闭着眼动情的吟唱中，一小段结束后也没人发现他眼角的余光扫过观众席，最后落在舞台一侧的幕后。

Ohm想笑，骄傲地、得意地大笑；想向全世界宣告这是他教的学弟。但又不对，他没有教过Mick这样表演，这样深情地歌唱，这样投入地演奏，一定是心里想着……谁才能唱出这样的歌。

对于台上这个美妙的惊喜，不还一个怎么说得过去呢？

在准备进入第二段副歌时，Mick突然感觉到背后多了个人，一股灼热的气息洒在他耳边，还有什么硬硬的东西抵在颈间。

“别动，我来给你和声。”

这番亲昵的举动让观众席前排的天使团们尖叫不已，也差点让Mick听不清对方的话，忍不住好奇微微侧目，此时昏暗的舞台灯光和那人脸上戴着刚才做游戏用的面具几乎无法辨别，直到那双熟悉的手环住他腰、抚上他拨弄琴弦的手指，他才敢确信——

此刻的P'Ohm就像假面舞会上最后登场的王子。

演出还在继续，Ohm上台时并没有拿多余的麦克风，他站在Mick身后，尽可能把舞台留给对方，但两人贴得极其靠近，他的和声作为第二声部恰到好处配上Mick，不突兀也不抢戏。Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day. 两人真假音天衣无缝的和声把歌词中依依不舍的告别之情唱得缠绵悱恻。P'Ohm明着没多过问他选的歌，谁知道私底下什么时候连和声都练过了。整个演唱会即将结束，受到感染的观众也纷纷拿起手中的荧光棒跟着摇摆。

要不是最后一个音符终止在指尖后热烈的掌声和欢呼声，Mick几乎忘记了舞台和观众，他侧过身，对上P'Ohm掩藏在面具后面炙热的眼神，终于开心地咧嘴笑了。

这时客串MC的Per重新回到台上做最后的致辞，Mick默契地把舞台中心让给对方，抱着吉它走到一侧，而他的假面王子也如影随形。

“Mick……”

“嘘，别说话。”

搞不懂小屁孩还在玩什么把戏，等乐队全体成员谢幕之后，Mick突然拽住他问他能不能在后台等他和大家收拾完乐器和音响。当然要等，刚在台上唱到动情时他早就想找机会跟Mick独处了。不过面具戴久了真的好热，正准备摘下时，Mick却拦住了他。

“面具……可以不要摘吗？”

只要被那纯真的双眸注视着，Ohm每次都会败下阵来，而且今次Mick的眼神里还闪烁着某种陌生而迷人的情愫，像是在期待着什么，这让Ohm也莫名地兴奋起来。

不到二十分钟，刚才还人头攒动的篮球场就重新恢复了安静，学生们都去别的场地继续欣赏校园文化周的其它活动。Mick搬完最后一个设备急匆匆跑回来的脚步声就像鼓点，由远及近，越来越清晰，越来越期待。

掀开临时舞台的幕布，一把将来人揽入怀中。Ohm把Mick困在自己和后台的支架之间，两人的距离几乎只剩那副廉价面具的厚度。

“这么不想看到我的脸啊？”

忍不住调侃，想看他那张可爱的脸红扑扑的模样。对方摇摇头，迎着他的视线没有一丝羞涩。

“噢，我明白了，你想玩‘陌生人’的情趣游戏？哎哟Mick，是我小看你了。”

Mick用手指贴住他的嘴唇。

“学长不知道，我曾经注视这样陌生的你有多久。别说隔着面具，就算是操场另一端的一个背影，我也认得出来；哪怕隔着看台在二十个人满场飞奔的球场上，我都能一眼认出来；还有课间跑去高中部走廊上故意擦肩而过的幼稚，看音乐社表演时拍满整张记忆卡的秘密，什么乐器都不会也要去音乐社报名的莽撞，在只知道学号的时候我就一直这样注视着学长了。”

说完Mick用自己的嘴唇代替了手指。Ohm想来句帅气的回应都没机会，他捧着对方的脸加深了这个“陌生人”的吻，心甘情愿被困在少年精心织就的密不透风的渔网中。

“P'Ohm……”难得撒娇，简直说的比唱的还好听。

“怎么了，Mick？”

“除了面具，好像还有别的硬硬的东西顶着我呀。”

少年狡黠的笑容丝毫无助于缓解眼下的尴尬，Ohm叹了一声，不知道对方的小脑袋里又多了多少奇奇怪怪的想法。他认栽，认栽还不行吗？


	5. The Story Behind the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post the Ohmmick fight in 2x23, Na and Min exchanged messages of stories behind the scene.

**“到底谁教谁啊？”**

第23集播出完之后，Na收到Min发来的照片，那是当初在片场工作人员拍的二人合影，与戏中相反，Min抱着吉它冲着镜头笑得开心，和他一起挤在那个迷你沙发上的自己也没了剧中不由分说的凶煞。那个调皮鬼，不就是想笑话他根本不会弹吉它还硬要演教学弟的戏码。

其实是好几个月前拍的戏份，因为Na和扮演James的Kaii对吉它都一无所知，为了不到三分钟的戏，Min早早赶到片场为他们耐心地示范了好几遍。导演说完戏，Na对手指拨弄琴弦的具体细节还是有些拿不准，生怕演得不像穿帮，Min就自告奋勇坐在Kaii的座位上，手把手帮Na一点点扣细节。

“讨厌，戏里戏外都这么恩爱还要让我来演这么不讨好的第三者。”Kaii的调侃让剧组上下都哈哈大笑起来。

荧幕上的画面让他想起Min认真帮他对戏的样子，仿佛收起尖角的小恶魔，帅气得比剧中的Mick更让人心动。

不对，这种危险的想法是从哪里跑出来的？嘴仗可不能输。

**“那又是谁非要穿着‘睡衣’演戏？”**

说是“睡衣”，其实就是那一幕戏中Mick穿的蓝色条纹衫，看起来相当旧了，Na在片场开玩笑说像睡衣；而且颜色很深，一点也不显眼，跟全剧以雪白、天蓝、粉红为主的色调格格不入。剧组当天本来为Mick准备一件更活泼可爱的T恤作为戏服，Min却跟美术指导说他自己穿来的条纹衫更适合那场戏。导演和美指都听得一脸疑惑。

“我觉得按照剧本，到这段戏时Ohm和Mick彼此已经非常熟悉了，他们有过很多单独相处的时间，居家风格的普通衣服更能显示出两人的亲密；相比James的花衬衫一看就是精心挑选，因为剧情上James就是想要吸引Ohm的注意力。通过风格截然不同的衣服，也许更能在三个人的镜头里体现出角色之间微妙的关系差别。”

喂喂喂，说这话的真的只是未满15岁的九年级生吗？

“当然，这只是我的个人看法。”

说完大道理才不好意思地挠挠头，Na不知道该说这小子是太聪明还是太可爱。反正导演和美指最后都一致赞同他的提议，就让他穿着私服拍了这段戏。

早先为九台颁奖礼排练时，Na也见过Min穿这件旧条纹衫。休息间隙Min累得倒在他肩上，触碰到一起的手臂就感受过衣服的质地有多柔软，Na回想起两人演Ohm和Mick的第一场对视时，Min完美演绎的那个“柔软到沁人心脾的微笑”。

后来有一次在后台等待表演时Na问过Min，从人物设定来看，Mick这个角色从头到尾都保持着白色或浅色的着装，包括家和学校的场景设计也尽量以白色为主色调，偶尔搭配粉蓝的毛巾、粉红的便签，就是要突出小说里单纯可爱小学弟的形象，最大化还原校园纯爱的感觉，Min到底为什么会中意一件深色的居家服来表现Mick与Ohm的关系？

“或许在小说里着墨不多，但我并不认为剧本里的Mick只是‘可爱’的单一形象。Mick是一个完整的角色，他会大胆主动，也会嫉妒生气，他对P'Ohm的感情不止是一时冲动的过家家，更是从认识到熟悉慢慢发酵的信任和依恋。也许外表乖巧可爱，内心可能既温柔细腻又汹涌澎湃，Mick才不是什么小白兔呢！”

谁能想到这个小鬼为揣摩角色考虑过那么多。

**“比不上那个谁吃了豹子胆想跟编导抗议要改剧本。”**

Min又提起他的糗事。还是这场三人戏，但不是在片场，早在剧本试读的时候，Na就对这一幕提出异议。

“虽说Ohm在教学弟这件事上一直都很严厉苛刻，但这一段是不是有点太……”

还没说完，坐在圆桌对面的Min就踢了他一脚，Na才发觉导演和编剧的脸色都不太对。工作人员也没大他们几岁，平时拍戏时大家经常有说有笑，不过说到剧本那么严肃的问题上，他作为非专业的新人演员真的没多少发言权。

“我的意思是……我觉得Ohm可能会采取更理智的方式。”硬生生把那句“而不是不分青红皂白自以为是以学长的身份去批评Mick”吞了下去。

然而编剧却跟他强调了这一幕冲突对Ohm和Mick关系之后发展的重要性，尤其是对应在同个沙发上两个角色的初吻。Na仍旧不喜欢这种“不听不听我不听”强行制造矛盾的戏码，直到排演结束才忍不住跟Min吐槽了几句。

“被骂的是我，你不用那么介意啦。”

“可是我……我是说我演的角色，怎么会那样骂你？就算是对音乐态度认真，就算不想因为我们的关系，不，角色们的关系，而放松对Mick的要求，也不至于蛮不讲理。况且我对你……不，Ohm对Mick的感情已经——”

“已经什么呀已经？剧本里还没说破呢，看你急的。”

小坏蛋又拿那段拒绝承认关系的剧情来嘲笑他。

“安啦，我知道你不喜欢狗血戏。不过你板着脸生气的样子超级帅的好不好，演这一出绝对能吸引不少粉丝。我都能想像出到时候真的播出了，我推特上绝对会被无数张你的截图刷屏、@到天昏地暗。”

为什么他顶着这张人见人爱花见花开的纯情小脸蛋却能说出让人如此脸红心跳的话？Na假装生气扭过脸。

“不管什么时候我都很帅啊！”

“是是是，P'Ohm最帅了。”

又拿出戏里Mick的必杀技，少年清纯的笑容好像可以化解所有烦恼。

一晚上因为直播想起那么多事情，Na对着手机里和Min的消息框迟迟没有再输入回复，在意他在意到连他演的角色都心疼得不行，到底是谁人戏不分？

或许更该问的是，是不是自己一厢情愿人戏不分。


	6. Nose Bleeding, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per told Mick something very, very private about P'Ohm.

这才是缺席了三天音乐社的排练，从Per有声有色地描绘中，Mick感觉快要恍如隔世了。

“哎唷，你是没看到，为社团立下汗马功劳的我，没得到嘉奖不说，还被社长和副社长联手欺负。但我以英勇矫健的身姿、百折不挠的毅力，奋力反抗，最终摆脱了魔爪，以保清白！”

“你这臭小子还有什么清白可言？”P'Film晃出五个手指，其它社员们也开始瞎起哄。“就会吹牛皮！还不赶快跟Mick道歉，是男子汉就敢作敢当，怎么不说说你差点毁了人家的‘幸福’？”

P'Film带笑不笑的发言让所有人的注意力都转到Mick身上。诶？不是在说P'No和P'Ohm吗？关他什么事？他压根都没在场。一向牙尖嘴利的Per突然支支吾吾起来，糟糕，一定不是什么好事。

“不就是Per猴子偷桃，让Ohm痛得在沙发上哼了十分钟嘛。”

结伴而来的社长和副社长才刚进门就遇上这出好戏，Ohm想捂住损友的嘴，早就来不及了。左右开弓，两记爆栗分别赏给Per和No，被揍的两人当然不肯罢休，随即三人又在音乐社已经不堪重负的旧沙发上扭打成一团，场面极其少儿不宜。

“Ohm你这个小贱人，不就是拔了你一根毛，至于这么记仇吗？哎唷还打，混蛋！”

眼看死党把最可爱的学弟找回来之后就武力值全开，No为求自保只好声东击西。

“Mick! Mick! 你知道吗？你P'Ohm的汗毛很长很密，拔起来超级过瘾的。”说着也不顾社长的形象，模仿起小黄片，手指从胸口一路向下，指尖最后停在鼠蹊附近，动作暧昧得惹人浮想联翩，社团活动室内也是一阵爆笑。

看来也不是什么大事嘛，Mick跟着大家也笑了。以前他很不好意思参与到男生之间的黄色笑话，在音乐社就不同，就算彼此笑话大家也没有任何恶意，虽然还会有点害羞，但他喜欢看大家嬉笑打闹的样子。

要是没看到P'Ohm此时躺在沙发上衬衫被拉扯得歪歪扭扭的样子就好了，从来不肯系好的皮带导致短裤也岌岌可危地挂在胯骨上。倒不是说他不喜欢看学长的腹肌，可这是他第一次看到学长肚脐附近黑色的体毛，就像P'No说的那样又长又密，呈直线往下一直延伸到……

像有鞭炮在耳边爆炸轰地一声，心脏一下子快跳到嗓子眼了。谁知后面还要炸烟花——以丧犬之姿从沙发上爬起来的Per，悄悄走到Mick身边。

“放心啦，学长还蛮大的。”

又炸了。嘴角边尝到一丝甜味，怎么大白天的会觉得眼前一片黑？

吵闹中隐约听到有个熟悉的声音不停喊着他的名字，“你们都给我闭嘴！Mick! Mick! 你怎么又流鼻血了 ？都给我闪开，我送Mick去保健室。”

被晃的那几下其实Mick就清醒了，不过他还是很高兴看到学长那么担心他的样子。下午放学后，校医早就不在了，学长打开隔壁休息室的门让他躺下休息，转身去洗手帕。

“P'，我没事了。”

“没事怎么会老流鼻血？”

看学长还是一脸严肃和担忧，Mick再也不好意思扮猪了。他起身走到洗手池边，把下巴搁在学长肩膀上，好像体温是彼此默认的安全信号。

“真的没事，我保证。”

“那你到底为什么会流鼻血？上次在我家也是。”

“就……想到一些事。”

故意垂着眼抿嘴笑，P'Ohm就会上钩。

“好啊，小小年纪就学坏？快说！想到什么了？”

看Mick眼角含春耳尖通红、咬着嘴唇欲言又止的样子，学长转身把不听话的学弟抵在洗手池边，一只腿侵入他两腿之间，隔着蓝色短裤若有若无地撩拨着少年的敏感部位。

怎么可能告诉P'Ohm他那些处男的幻想？之前在学长家门口想像中的吻别就算了，刚才受到刺激后，短短几分钟他已经脑补了好多更糟糕的画面：好想舔，从学长胸口开始，想要用舌头舔湿那些不听话露出来勾引自己的体毛，在学长身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，不知道会不会找到学长身上的敏感点呢；然后自己跪在学长面前，努力想要把学长完全含住，可是学长真的好大好粗，唾液不自主地顺着嘴角滴落，轻轻向前就会触碰到学长又黑又硬的耻毛，磨得他鼻子痒痒的，从舌尖到鼻息全都是学长的味道；要么趴在课桌或者浴室的洗手台或者阳台的栏杆或者随便什么平的地方，从后面被学长贯穿，被深入到连自己都不知道有多快乐的地方，甚至能感受学长的耻毛，随着学长不断来回进攻的动作摩擦在自己股间；想要射的时候却被学长捏住前面，调笑他说他连毛都还没长齐，只好红着眼央求学长，换来一阵更猛烈的攻势，一起释放的高潮让人神晕目眩。

光是想想就硬得难受，更何况眼下还有学长的大腿在帮倒忙。

“不说是吧？好，我现在就让No命令你一个人去学生会交这次出国比赛的备案资料。你确定你想要顶着小帐篷去全校的八卦集散地走一遭？”

“P'……”

“撒娇也没用，我要听脑洞。”

Mick都快害羞死了，学长却没有一点放过他的意思。

“我说倒是没问题，可是P'Ohm听了以后一时半会也不能走出去怎么办？”

“好，为了公平起见，你说一个，我就说一个。大不了咱俩等天黑再回家。”

只见学弟小眼珠滴里嘟噜一转，再熟悉不过的微笑羞涩地挂在嘴边。

“我想……我想要P'Ohm的手，手背蜿蜒的青脉抚过我的嘴唇，或者是手心粗糙的硬茧。既能灵巧地拨动琴弦，又能牢牢地抱住我。”

不行不行，Mick脸颊烧得好烫，这已经是自己的极限了。下半身的反应越来越激烈，根本逃不出学长的手心。

“你确定只想到辅导级那么点儿，嗯？”

“人家本来就还小嘛。该P'Ohm说了！”

“我这里全是限制级的怎么办？那么乖的小朋友要不要捂住耳朵？好啦好啦，不逗你。”Ohm拉下Mick作势要捂着耳朵的手，“我就讲一个……”

“你这双腿都快让我想疯了，你知道吗，Mick？又白又细又直，天天露在我面前，我恨不得把校服改成长裤把你包起来，不让别人看到。音乐社报名海选那天，活动室里挤满了人，沙发椅子板凳统统不够坐，你还记得坐在哪里吗？我记得，你靠墙抱着膝盖直接坐在地板上，短裤几乎落到快大腿根了，我只要一低头就能看到你白皙的大腿内侧。袜子松松垮垮地落在你脚踝上，我差点想瞎编一个让你脱掉鞋袜的考题，我想知道那样一双腿是不是也有一双迷人的脚。我会从你的脚尖吻起，一直向上亲吻你纤细的脚踝、膝窝；然后把你的双腿架在肩膀上，一边埋入你身体里面，一边亲吻你大腿根部最隐秘、最敏感的地方，在你雪白的皮肤上留下只有我一个人看得到的吻痕。”

“P'……”

“这样就受不了了？我还有好多好多没说完呢。”

哪怕是隔着衣物的抚慰，少年敏感的身体根本就承受不住这样热辣的挑逗，很快就弄湿了蓝色短裤。就在Ohm暗自得意小学弟在他手心里爽得翻白眼时，Mick却轻笑了一声。

“P'Ohm好老套哦！只有传教士那种姿势。”


	7. Kiss In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Mick flied abroad to attend the contest, he found P'Ohm stand in the pouring rain across his house. He brought an umbrella and something else to Ohm.

落雨时车已经开到家门口的街角了，妈妈催促Mick把买的东西搬回屋里，只有他注意到旧电话亭旁边的身影，太熟悉了，隔着密集的雨点和模糊的视线，他也认得出来。

把为出国比赛新买的行李签和U型枕扔在玄关，他谎称还要去隔壁街的便利店买想在飞机上吃的软糖，转身又出了门。妈妈忙着收拾被雨打湿的外套，没注意到儿子出去时急匆匆地拿了两把雨伞。

Mick也想过只拿一把雨伞，多浪漫啊，就像所有电影里演的那样，雨中一把伞拉近两个人的距离。但下午放学后发生在教室外走廊那一幕始终难以从脑海中抹去，明明那么近了，可一转身又那么远。他不愿去猜测，也不敢再轻易靠近。

所以还没走到那个人面前，隔着伞柄的距离就停了下来。对方却没有要接过伞的意思，大概是因为一阵暴雨已经淋了个透，撑不撑伞已无区别。白色的校服紧贴着麦色的皮肤，手腕上的青脉因为冰冷的雨点越发明显。

好像谁都没有先开口的意思，雨点打在对方黑色的皮书包表面，啪嗒啪嗒作响。雨天的天色早已暗下来，路灯在雨点的包围下越发昏黄。看不清那人什么表情，Mick也下意识地压低了伞，仿佛此时暴露在雨中的不是对方，而是自己一整天的忐忑不安。

大多数时候他们并不是这样相处的，因为从很早以前开始，只要见到那个人他就根本收不住嘴角的笑意。所以刚学圆号时哪怕被对方骂到哭，他也会很快破涕为笑。更何况有其它小伙伴在时，对方更是人来疯，嬉笑怒骂、随心所欲。眼前的安静是如此陌生，仿佛一说话就会有什么要被打破一样。

是啊，在脑子里模拟了好几句开场白，无一例外都演变成了幼稚的争吵或可笑的指责。拼命忍住想问一连串为什么的冲动，每一次他都这样强迫自己，问了只会更加溃不成军。对方是拿死党恋情开涮都毫不手软的人，软绵绵的情话根本是外星语言。偏偏跟那人有关的所有的事情都是第一次，第一次心动、第一次吃醋、第一次受伤，数不完的不知所措。

他明白高年级的学长出现在低年级教室门口是多么引人非议的一件事，在学校里几乎没人会这样做。那人确实来了，来到他面前，只差最后一步。他才不管有什么天大的理由，如果真的是来找他，怎么会随随便便又跟别人走了。他不想听解释，那人大约也不会说。

他们就这样面对面站在雨中，一言不发。

Ohm没有见过这样的Mick，印象中小学弟总是眉眼弯弯、嘴角含笑的样子，可爱得不得了，任谁都想宠他。他也想过如果Mick跟他撒撒娇、发发脾气什么的，他就可以放下那该死的学长面子，毫无顾虑地去哄他开心。而此刻眼前的少年，眼中没有他预想的怨气，也没有怯懦，只是看着他。差点忘了这个看似纤弱的少年有多倔强、多懂事，从头零基础学圆号没有一句抱怨；累到快昏倒却坚决不肯放弃演出；自己好面子拒绝不了其它学弟学琴的请求时，也从未吵闹；下午当着他的面和James离开，到现在都没有一点生气的迹象。是自己太卑鄙了，因为Arm跟Mick单独补习功课的事嫉妒到发狂，才会在James纠缠过来时没有推开，心里念叨着只要Mick露出一丝不悦之色，他就马上回头。好像站在天平的两边，自己吃醋吃到翻江倒海，如果对方也吃醋，甚至气他怨他，才会平衡一点。现在的他们本该像笨蛋情侣一样争吵，互相指责对方，在酸涩伤人的话语中让彼此了解有多在乎对方，再互相舔舐对方留下的伤口。

可是好难，假装生他的气，在社团小伙伴面前故意不理他。看到他低下头，好看的眼角眉梢写满失望和沮丧，Ohm差点想当众吻他。就像那天练习到深夜，看他倒在自己沙发上睡着，只差一点，也许只是一次心跳的距离，他几乎偷走了少年的初吻。

“那天晚上，我没睡着。”

Ohm当然知道Mick说的是哪天晚上。就像这突如其来的倾盆大雨，他知道自己再也无处藏匿，所有的嫉妒和不安、狂喜和痴迷，只要沿着这个线索，都会被少年发现。不可能继续躲在“只是学长和学弟”的借口背后，任由思念疯长到出国前夜不见他一面就无法忍受的地步。

雨伞应声落地，下一秒冰凉的嘴唇被一团柔软的火热所包围。

没人告诉过Mick初吻有雨的味道。

靠近学长时，他紧闭着双眼，身体在大雨中瑟瑟发抖。这也许不是最好的表达方式，关于“你为什么不理我”、“你为什么跟别人走掉”、“你为什么下着大雨站在我家门口”这些愚蠢又丢脸的问题，但这是此刻Mick能想到唯一的方式。他停留在看似触手可及的地方太久了，不想张开手心再一次落空。

只是嘴唇轻轻的触碰就快烧光全部理智，Ohm再无顾忌，他扔掉书包，双手捧着少年的脸加深了这个生涩的吻，鼻子、牙套、角度全部都不对，可身体本能地只想靠近再靠近，在唇齿间笨拙地碰撞、闪躲、追逐，舌尖与对方交缠的瞬间，奇妙的酥麻感从头顶传到脚尖，少年来不及换气时那声细不可闻的呻吟烧断了最后那根弦。

“我嫉妒得快发疯了，在图书馆遇到Arm差点控制不住跟他打起来，其实那天晚上他来接你时我就想当面跟他对峙。一切都不对劲，看什么都会想到你，想到你和别人在一起的情景，想到别人看见你的笑容，就心神不宁什么都做不了。”

在Mick耳边落下一个接一个会留下痕迹的吻，反正他输了，也不在乎输得多丢脸。

“就算你现在笑话我，我也不会放开手。”

学长说着奇怪的话语，可那双让他魂牵梦绕的手不会骗人，修长的手指穿过被雨水浸湿的发梢，突然一把抓起发顶，强迫他仰着头和对方四目相接，那是炙热到几乎让人敬畏的占有欲，又一个吻铺天盖地压下来。单是接二连三的吻已经太过分了，头皮传来微微的疼痛带来更多陌生的快感，他既想要顺从，又忍不住猜测如果反抗，学长会不会用更激烈的手段——全部都想要，就算让学长知道，他所有的秘密、渴求，一切都不重要了。

察觉到Mick继续回应他的吻时，Ohm几乎不敢相信。手臂被紧紧地抓牢，像是害怕这个吻随时会结束一样。手掌滑到少年后腰，隔着半湿的衬衫反复抚摩。怀中的人渐渐放松下来，指腹轻轻划过他的前臂，用雨水勾画出青脉的形状，那似有似无的触感挠得人直心痒痒，他能感觉到血管里像有无数座火山就要喷发，再大的雨也浇不灭。

最终结束这个吻的是斜对面不远处Mick家门口亮起的灯光。想再说点什么已经来不及了，Mick捡起地上的伞强塞到自己手里，转身跑了回去。唇边和指尖残留的少年的体温，也很快被更多雨点覆盖，只剩下狂乱的心跳，以及即将分开一周漫长的等待。


	8. Virgins Are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mick know Ohm was still a virgin? Didn't matter, problem already solved.

“处男真是麻烦。”

等一下！Ohm脑海里还在计算事态如何从吵架后Mick摔门而出开始发酵，一周以来的相敬如冰已经够让人头疼了，现在连短暂的音乐社活动时间也不理他。Ohm无趣地坐在破沙发上，对面那个坐在地板上正和Film有说有笑的小家伙真是让人困扰。可他的眼神始终离不开Mick，沿着弯曲的膝盖往里，蓝色短裤下白皙的大腿内侧春光无限，里面好像还有个线条状的东西若隐若现……校服似乎越来越短，是不是又长个了？

不记得就这样坐了多久，等他回过神来，已经冷战了一周的Mick却坐在他膝盖上，自己的关键部位正感受到某种不合时宜却异常愉悦的压力。而活动室里其他人都莫名消失了。

“Mick，你……你要干，干什么？万一有人进来，被看到怎么办？”

“看到更好，看到就知道P'Ohm和我到底是什么关系了。”

平时乖巧的小学弟此刻一手牢牢地把他压在沙发背上，眼中的怒火热辣得惊人。但重点是Mick怎么会知道他还是处男？这个天大的秘密明明只有Noh才知道，两人各自都有过交往经历却从未偷尝禁果，平日在Per这种成天吹得天花乱坠、经验一只手都数不过来的学弟面前，男生的自尊心难免受挫，所以发过毒誓为彼此保守秘密——虽然最近看来死党为了社团的经费已经“卖身”给学生会秘书长了。

滑落到地板上的蓝色短裤从未像现在这么色情，因为里面居然什么都没穿，而真正让平时随口开黄腔的Ohm都看得脸红心跳的、也就是刚才Mick短裤里若隐若现的——跳蛋开关露出来的一截连接线随着Mick的动作左右摇晃，好像故意引诱人去把它扯掉。只在爱情动作片里见过的场景发生在眼前，烧干了Ohm的所有理智，随后他的皮带被解开、短裤被扯掉似乎也变得顺理成章。

胯下早已蠢蠢欲动，磨人的小淘气却不慌不忙地转过身，慢慢地弯下腰，趴在不知何时搬过来的钢琴凳上，白衬衫下挺翘的臀瓣一点点呈现在他面前，终于到了跳蛋连线的末梢，那粉色的入口早已湿得一塌糊涂，伴随里面传来几乎细不可闻的嗡嗡声，微微颤抖着。

“反正你什么都不懂，我只好自己准备。是想看着这颗跳蛋把我操射，还是自己来，全看P'Ohm你的决定了。”

天知道跳蛋在里面多久了，只要想像一下Mick躲在家里或学校的洗手间，手指沾满润滑剂，撅着屁股把跳蛋塞进去的样子，Ohm就快控制不住冲动了。更不用说再想像他下面含着跳蛋在学校里假装正常上课，还打开了震动开关，一定早就敏感得连上下楼梯都快高潮了吧。

“嗯……啊，啊啊！”

大概是见身后的人半天没动静，Mick又伸手去调跳蛋的开关，不小心按到了最强的一档，咬紧牙关也没用，突然增强的刺激下一声声喘息如迷音入耳，随着震动不断蠕动的入口像一张饥渴的小嘴，不断有多余的润滑剂被挤出来，顺着跳蛋连线滴落在地板上。

这活色生香的春宫戏逼得Ohm血脉贲张。他一抬手关了开关，恼人的嗡嗡声停了，取而代之是Mick不满的呻吟，里里外外都湿透了，看来静止不动的跳蛋完全不能满足他。Ohm还想再惩罚一下他的胆大妄为，轻轻拽着跳蛋连线，内壁又受到摩擦而夹紧，Mick本能地顺着跳蛋在体内移动的方向往后靠，突然猛地一拉，跳蛋被扯出的瞬间他也到达了顶点，白色的浊液混杂着刚才被挤出来的润滑剂，湿了一地，这下可好，Ohm心想呆会可怎么跟负责值日的学弟解释。

高潮后的Mick双腿一软，跌坐Ohm怀里，早就蓄势待发的硬挺直直地抵在他臀瓣之间。

“我想先看你被跳蛋操射，然后自己来再把你操射一次。”

一边咬着对方通红的耳尖，一边略微抬起Mick的屁股，有了跳蛋的前期开发，现在他几乎毫不费劲就整根捅了进去，直顶少年娇弱的花心。

“要让你知道处男的厉害！”

这小混蛋简直太紧了，Ohm双手按着Mick的腰让他暂时别动，也迫使自己稍微冷静一点，他可不想被小学弟笑话秒射男什么的。谁知怀中人就是不配合，像是被体内那根热楔磨得难受，扭来扭去地逼人对他做出更过分的事。

“P'Ohm，好难受。”

“哪里难受？”

“里，里面……”

“怎么会？你之前含着跳蛋时想的难道不是我这根东西？”

故意按兵不动，顺便在他锁骨旁雪白的皮肤上留下一个个深深浅浅的痕迹，也要让他尝尝被撩拨得七上八下的滋味。

“那……你动啊。”

“明明刚才还有人笑话我什么都不懂。”

少年挣脱了他的怀抱，随即转过身，白衬衫还挂在半边肩膀上，下摆却无论如何也遮不住同样精神的小Mick。他抬头迎上少年湿润的视线，才发现最致命的诱惑就在眼前，差点忘了Mick一直有这种本事，吃饭时只要盯着自己碗里的鱼丸，自己绝对会心甘情愿乖乖地送到他嘴边；只需一个眼神，想要什么就能得到什么，而现在少年双目含春、紧咬粉唇盯着他下半身的模样，他又怎么可能抗拒得了？

就在Mick迈开腿准备面对面跨坐在他身上时，一把捞过少年纤细的腰身，配合下半身的动作，捏着屁股狠狠地把少年再次钉在那根热楔上。被满足的小穴随着他挺动的节奏紧紧咬住入侵者，敏感点一再被无情地攻击，花心被磨得再也无法自持，整个人被禁锢在Ohm怀里发出低声的呜咽。

“唔呜……P'，不要，好深啊，不要了。”

“浪成这样还说不要？我要让你知道不穿内裤含着跳蛋来学校勾引男人的下场。你那位P'Arm知不知道你下面夹那么紧啊？”

明知Mick跟Narong老师不可能做这种事，Ohm还是按耐不住报复的念头，哪怕只是一时逞口舌之快。

老师的名字显然也刺激到了Mick，抑制不住的羞耻让身体变得更敏感，越是不要在这种时候想到老师热心帮他的样子，越是觉得好像被老师看见自己正被P'Ohm操得汁水横流。

“就这么想被Narong老师看见？好啊，我也早就想告诉那个家伙你是属于谁的。下次他再“好心”送你来我家时，我会把你压在落地窗里面，从背后狠狠地插进去，操得你说不出话，操得你双腿发抖，再用手抓起你的头发，让你和外面的老师都看清楚被我操的模样。”

“啊啊……P'，那里，唔……还要。”

沉醉在情欲中少年全然没了先前挑衅他时的锐气，软绵绵地挂在他身上，身体在他的顶弄下不停上下晃动，任由他为所欲为。撩人的娇喘像是受不了他给的快乐，又热又紧的小穴却又不停地吸允着粗大的顶端。Ohm也无法再抵挡潮水般一波强过一波的快感，积攒了好久的存货全部射在Mick花心深处，激得少年也弄脏了他的白衬衫。

“Ohm, Ohm! 你这家伙怎么又睡着了？”

被人猛地晃醒，原来是Noh，身后跟着一帮学弟。

“咦，有人在我们去买苏打水时候居然做春梦！”

Ohm这才从旧沙发上坐起身来，低头一看，糟糕！他赶紧抓过书包遮住下半身，这时Mick刚好一前一后跟Film一起端着苏打水走进活动室。

“Mick，等下。我看到你裤子边上好像有什么东西？噢噢，没事了，只是一根线头而已。”

Film一语点破刚才的梦境，Ohm顿时觉得自己的世界快崩塌了。处男憋太久真的会憋坏吗？到底什么时候才能跟Mick和好如初？


	9. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Rome!AU. Gladiator!Ohm was sent to a private room blindfolded after a triumph. He then found out he was the birthday gift to Mick, the 16-year-old son of the Senator.

为庆祝元老儿子十六岁生日的角斗士比赛结束后，Ohm戴的铠甲和武器被换成了铁质的手脚镣，作为胜利者他也没有像平时一样被允许去冲洗。栗色的皮肤覆盖着汗水，还残留着些许角斗时染上的对手和野兽的血渍，全身上下的遮挡物只剩一条缠腰带，然后就这样蒙着眼被送到了一个平日他从未踏入过的房间。

“都退下吧，没有我的吩咐不许任何人再进来。”

他感觉到有人在靠近，说话的声音还有几分稚嫩之气，但很快有丝绸般轻柔的触感扫过脚边。这绝不是普通人，就算是像他这样的奴隶也知道，在罗马只有贵族才穿得起从遥远东方进口的丝绸缝制的束腰长袍。

蒙住眼睛的布条被扯掉时，眼前的情景证实了他的猜想——身着白色丝质长袍的男孩正是这天生日庆典的主角，右肩上绣着代表元老家族身份的紫色条纹在他白皙的皮肤衬托下越发显眼。Ohm只隔着斗兽场的看台上远远地见过这位叫Mick的小少爷，此时他才第一次看清Mick的面孔，乌黑的短发、粉色的嘴唇，长长的睫毛下是一双摄人心神的眼眸，雪白的肌肤想必从未被烈日灼烧，却似乎无声地引诱人去让它抹上一点别的颜色。

而少年也毫不遮掩从头到脚打量他的眼神，甚至对他们贵族来说都太过露骨，欲望赤裸裸地写在他闪亮的双眸里。Ohm明白了，今晚他就是少年的生日礼物。

微凉的指尖试探性地拂过手臂，顺着往下握住他的手指，出人意料地把Ohm的一根手指含到了嘴里，这一连串动作仿佛带起一股电流，从强壮的肌肉立刻传导到鼠蹊；少年身上葡萄酒般醇美的气息也成了帮凶，很快勃起的部位就让缠腰带变成了累赘。

“不嫌脏吗？”

少年的回答是把他沾满汗与血的手指含得更深，并用温热的灵舌不停舔舐，酥麻的快感源源不断传来，他无法不去想像用下半身的胀痛塞满那张小嘴的画面。

“你以为是谁下令不许你洗澡、直接过来的？”

真是个顽皮的小少爷。不知对方还有多少花招，Ohm可不想一直戴着沉重的手脚链，他抬起手挣脱了少年，摇了摇叮哐作响的铁链示意对方。

“你怕我吗？”

“嘘，这只是游戏的一部分。”

接下去的一幕远远超过了Ohm的想像，高贵的元老院长老之子毫不犹豫地在他面前跪了下去，污秽的缠腰带被轻而易举地扯开，从人鱼线到肚脐再往下……每一寸皮肤都留下了湿润的水痕。下一秒欲望的中心就被整根吞了进去，因为太大Mick几乎含不住，唾液顺着嘴角滑落，这淫靡的景象让Ohm更硬了，忍不住抬起被铐住的手圈住对方的后颈，逼迫他含得更深。年轻的贵族非但没有反抗，仿佛受这一动作鼓舞，更卖力地吞吐着他的欲望。

“不要停啊，为什么……”

就在Ohm快要到的时候，Mick突然站了起来，他拉着铁链的另一端把Ohm引导到床边，提醒这个英勇善斗的角斗士谁才是这场游戏的主导者。手镣和脚镣被分别固定在床头床尾，Ohm只能赤身裸体躺在干净的亚麻床单上任主人摆布。

空气中弥散开一股甜美的香味，他艰难地侧过头看到Mick正拿着一瓶来自中亚的上好的玫瑰油。少年掀开长袍，露出修长白皙的双腿，然后沾了玫瑰油的手指就消失在长袍的下摆里。他看不到更摸不到，但随着少年起伏的呼吸和暧昧的动作，内里想必是春光无限。

细微的呻吟和粗重的呼吸交织在一起，Ohm只能扯动手脚镣表示不满。

“耐心，我的勇士。”

少年骑到他身上的动作优雅得像一只猫，面对他下身勃发的硬物并不急于直奔主题，而是像欣赏一件珍贵的艺术品那样温柔地抚摸他绷紧的腹肌。另一只手则继续在身后开拓。

“我很早就注意到你了，5626。每次在训练场看到你，我总是想像你的手，上帝啊，它们简直太完美了。你用粗壮的骨节把我填满，就像这样，啊……触碰我自己摸不到的地方，狠狠地戳进去，噢……”

“那你为什么不亲自试试？”

“因为我更想要这个，”少年舔湿了自己的手指覆盖上他早已硬得发疼的欲望，“成为我的初夜。”

继续火上浇油，好在少年终于用行动结束了这甜蜜的折磨，他缓慢地沉下腰，哪怕经过扩张润滑，但最初撕裂似的疼痛让他几乎骑虎难下，陌生的情事显然不如春梦那么轻而易举。

“你需要帮助。”Ohm自身也没好到哪里去，顶端刚被吸入秘穴却迟迟得不到最想要的几乎让他发狂。

“如果我解开铁链，你会杀了我而逃跑吗？”

“不，我会给你想都没想过的快乐。再说，对角斗士而言，没有比主人的贞操更好的奖励了。”

重获自由的角斗士一把撩开主人的丝质长袍，一口气将三根沾了玫瑰油的手指塞了进去，火热的秘穴立刻吸附上来。

“放松，你想让全罗马的男人都为你疯狂吗？”

少年难耐地弓起身体，摇了摇头。

“那你要想什么？”

“我……我想要征服你，5626，啊啊！”

“像这样？”说着Ohm退出手指，一狠心扶着少年的腰猛地向下一按，处子的秘穴完完全全接纳了他，柔嫩的内壁紧紧地包裹着入侵者。他坐起来抱住Mick，两人的身体完美地契合在一起，还来不及等对方适应就挺腰顶弄起来。

“让我来告诉你你到底想要什么，我的主人。你想要被我征服，被我的气息包围，精致的华服被我的汗水和血渍玷污，雪白的肌肤被印上我的标记；被我从后面像野兽交合一样顶到最里面，想要逃又被我抓住头发迫使你不得不一次次接受我的蹂躏；然后被狠狠地操到未来几天走路的姿势会告诉所有人你在这个房间里做过些什么，甚至无法骑马，只能乘马车去看下一场角斗，我会为你赢下更多桂冠，然后在回程的马车里领取属于我的奖赏；故意慢慢地操你，到达目的地之前你会哭着求我快点射，之后没人知道你夹着我的精液和其它贵族共进晚餐；只有洗衣服的奴隶会知道你对男人的汗水和精液有多饥渴，守卫们会听到你半夜偷偷放我进来后淫荡的叫声；他们会肆无忌惮地讨论你张开双腿的模样，意淫你骑在我又黑又粗的阴茎上操弄自己直到高潮的美妙画面，或者跟我一起把你前后两个小嘴都填满的场景。”

这些污言秽语好比强力的春药，让Mick失去了之前所有的耐心，他只能放任自己陷入角斗士的包围，直至全身布满情动的红潮。上身的长袍在暴风疾雨般的冲撞中摇摇欲坠，象征贵族身份的紫色条纹被角斗士撕扯开来，胸前粉色的敏感点被粗暴地啃咬、揉捏，身体却像不受控制似地向前挺，越发把自己送到Ohm嘴边寻求更多的刺激。

就快要被送上高潮的少年在Ohm怀里扭动着腰肢，却被后者捏住了一直在他小腹上摩擦的欲望。

“我不是编号，叫我的名字，Ohm。”

“Ohm……”

“求我啊。”

少年不肯就范，他紧紧抓住角斗士宽厚的肩膀，对方黑色瞳孔里映出自己失神的模样让他既恐惧又兴奋。

“我就是喜欢看你红着眼睛、咬着嘴唇、死也不肯低头的样子，这样我会想对你做更多坏事。初夜就先饶了你，我亲爱的主人。”

仅仅只被碰了两三下，Mick就射在那双布满硬茧的手里。高潮后过分敏感的身体下意识地夹紧体内的硬物，很快他就感受到Ohm灼热的精液，激得他几乎叫哑了嗓子。

“下次你休想再让我解开手脚镣。”

“已经在想下次了？”

精疲力尽的贵族少爷懒得理会角斗士脸上那玩味的笑容，找了一个最舒服的姿势躺在男人怀里，他要去梦里再慢慢回味有生以来最棒的生日礼物。


	10. The Library Was Never This Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the Ohmmick library encounter from 2x34, in Mick's wet dream.

就不该把唇蜜放在那个人看得到的地方，Mick紧紧咬着嘴唇，拼命不让自己在图书馆里发出任何声音。可身后的人完全在帮倒忙，有了唇蜜的帮助，异物感很快就消失了，灵活的手指在难以启齿的那处忙碌着，每每撩拨过那个点，羞耻的快感就加倍向他袭来。隔着书架不到二十米开外的地方，几个同学还在认真地查看资料，要到下课这间图书馆才会空出来。

还有十分钟这堂课才结束，Mick不知道自己能不能坚持住。

从P'Ohm走进图书馆坐在他旁边起，折磨就开始了。自己明明坐直了身体，学长偏偏又凑过来，一本正经谈话的样子好像膝盖和大腿没有在桌底故意磨蹭着。不晓得是图书馆里的空调太冷，还是学长的体温太热，Mick没有在第一时间避开。几周的冷战让身体格外怀念这种熟悉的温暖，肌肤相亲的记忆瞬间被唤醒了。在推开和靠近之间天人交战，Mick用尽最后一丝理智准备起身走人，却被P'Ohm紧紧钳住手臂，转身瞪了学长一眼，却撞上对方眼里深不见底的欲望，心跳突然快得像要蹦出来。猛地一拽，还没等他发出任何声音，整个人就被学长拉着朝图书馆最里面那排书架走去。刚放在桌上的那盒唇蜜也落入了对方手中。

“别咬嘴唇了。”那怪谁坏心地用又长又粗的指节戏弄他，“再咬呆会出去别人一看就知道你刚被‘喂饱’过。”

后面的手指退了出去，另一只手却绕向前捂住了他的嘴。意识对方下一步的意图，Mick急得想要反抗，不要！不要在这里，肯定会被其它同学听到。可身体却被死死压住，他只能靠在书架上任由对方侵犯。不甘心咬住了学长的手心，咸咸的还带着汗味。但当灼热的硬挺插进来的时候，所有的感官都集中到那一点上，空虚的秘穴终于被填满了。蓝色短裤悄无声息地掉落在地毯上，却遮挡不住白色袜子下因为快感而蜷缩的脚趾。被顶到最深处时，他再也忍不住，呜咽声从学长手指缝间嗯嗯呀呀泄了出来。

“有那么爽吗？就算求饶我也不会停下了，我会操到你双腿发软，然后你们全班同学都会知道我的名字。”

被快感烧糊的脑袋还在想为什么同学会知道P'Ohm的名字，学长就开始无情地顶弄起来。几乎全根抽出，又猛地全力埋入，娇嫩的内壁被摩擦得又痛又爽。

“P'Ohm！”学长的名字这才脱口而出，意识到失口却已来不及。

“嘘……忍着点，等下课我再好好疼你。”

学长改变了进攻的方式，牢牢地握住Mick的腰，让两人身体紧紧地贴合在一起，深埋在秘穴里的热楔并不急于狂插猛干，改为顶在花心上小幅度地转圈。这一来集中的酥痒感更为致命，白嫩光滑的大腿贴着对方的腿毛，甚至能感觉到P'Ohm的耻毛在不停摩擦着臀瓣。天啊，被插得那么深，单是想像那个画面Mick就快不直了。死死抓住书架边缘的手指关节都泛白了，身后那甜蜜的折磨却愈演愈烈。一直被忽略的欲望早已直直地挺立在身前，好想要P'Ohm温暖的手掌去抚慰。

“虽然我很想看你被插射，但现在还不是时候。”

朝思暮想的那双手终于握住了他肿胀的欲望，却又被狠心地捏住。无处宣泄的情潮染红了Mick全身，泪水带着过载的快感从眼角滑落，颤抖的双腿几乎完全是靠着P'Ohm的才勉强维持站立。就在他快要崩溃的极限边缘，下课的铃声终于响了，同学们开始七七八八地收拾课本。等到最后一个同学出去，门被关上的声音从来没像现在这么动听过。再也顾不得还在跟学长冷战中，他想要，其实从看到学长走进来的第一眼就想要了。

“P'，求你，我要……”

Ohm感觉到小学弟再也无力支撑，便顺势扶着他的腰跪倒在地毯上。

“昨晚不是还赶我走人？”  
“呜呜…我……”

“知不知道我一下了火车就去找你？那个什么劳子的药学野营，我根本是被Noh骗去看一对对狗男男秀恩爱的，睡通铺还有人明目张胆地在我身边这个那个。想你想得都快发疯了，只能半夜起来去洗手间打开手机里你的照片，想着你下面这张小嘴，好想听你的声音，就是这种——”

瞄准那一点狠狠地撞到最深处，Mick破碎的呻吟在安静的图书馆里显得特别淫靡。膝盖随着身后的攻击不断向前滑动，被粗糙的地毯磨得火辣辣的疼。可被后入直捣花心的快感几乎麻痹了其它所有神经，再加上P'Ohm的体温覆盖着他身体的大半部，只想立刻攀上高峰又恨不得这折磨无止无尽地延续下去，温柔抚摩着前端的手指，粗暴抽插着后穴的粗大，他全部都想要。

“骗……骗人，P'Noh发消息说你明明跟女校的大姐姐们玩得很开心。”  
“没错，我是玩得很开心。”

“大坏蛋！”  
“这就吃醋啦？你放心，我只想对Mick你一个人做这种色色的事。”  
“那你还不快点？”

从手指刚进来就开始沉积的快感在P'Ohm疾风暴雨般的冲击下再次席卷全身，忘了图书馆，忘了冷战，忘了野营，Mick放任自己全身心沉浸在学长的包围中。很快两人都同时达到了高潮，学长更是连他射出来的最后一滴都不放过，故意聚在手心还挑起来让他尝自己的味道。

“唔……”

从梦中惊醒的Mick一抬头，P'Ohm真的就在他眼前，也对他伸出一根手指，他想也没想就把手指含进嘴里，倒是让对方吓了一跳。

“在图书馆自习也能睡着，该不会梦到什么奇奇怪怪的事了吧？”

一定是羞红的耳尖透露了他的小秘密。Mick偷偷低头瞄了一眼桌下自己和学长的膝盖，还好没有梦境中地毯造成的红痕，要不然这一出去，何止全班，全校都要知道他们做过什么了。


	11. Single Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick went on to a campus radio show for a post-European contest interview, and the whole school wanted to know if the cutest boy of Friday College was still single. Apparently someone was pissed off by his answer.

“我们今天的节目请到刚从欧洲比赛凯旋归来的音乐社圆号手，十年级的Warat Techapichaipop同学，你好！”

自从跟Mick吵架以来，Ohm只能跟班里那群损友一起吃午饭。周一真让人提不起劲，此时他正百无聊赖地戳着餐盘里的咖喱鸡块，学校广播里突然传来熟悉的名字和声音。

“大家好，我是Mick，在学校的仪仗队中司职圆号，也在学习吉它。”

原来是广播社那个音乐访谈节目，最近每天轮流请音乐社这次派去国外比赛的团员们参加，为此Film已经得意了好几天。听到Mick软软甜甜的声音，Ohm脑海中却浮现出昨晚野营一回来就跑去Mick家想跟他道歉结果又吵一架的情景。哎……到底要怎么做才能让Mick原谅自己呢？

十分钟的访谈多半是两位DJ在东扯西聊，还插播了一首歌，Mick只是在必要的时候回了几句。Ohm托着下巴，想像Mick跟不熟悉的人相处时总是一副矜持的可爱模样。

“最后一个问题是来自听众们的热烈要求，N'Mick一定要如实回答噢！请问N'Mick是否还是单身呢？”

“噢咦，在我们征集问题时这个问题的问询度简直高得破表！下至九年级的学弟，上至十二年级的学长，大家都非常关心N'Mick的感情状态呢！”

“嗯……我还是单身。”

啪的一声，周围的小伙伴都被吓了一跳，只见Ohm把掰弯的叉子砸到桌上，饭还没吃完就怒气冲冲地走了。

“哦哦哦，看来有人失恋了。”Noh的调侃也被他扔在脑后。

小混蛋！在全校面前说自己单身是什么意思？他们明明……气急败坏的Ohm根本没法继续上下午的课，只躲在图书馆的一角生闷气。

是噢，他和Mick好像从来没说过，交往什么的。这种事情怎么可能说得出口，又是男生跟男生。好讨厌，他以前从来没喜欢过男生，也不知道到底怎样才算喜欢，是嫉妒每一个接近他的外人？还是因为吵架分开几天就想他想得寝食难安？又或是看到他的睡颜会产生偷偷吻他的冲动？

自从Mick参加完那个该死的广播节目，简直一石激起千层浪，高年级之间开始流传“十年级，哦不对，是整个学校最可爱的那个学弟还是单身诶，要不要追”类似的八卦讨论。Ohm简直想躲都躲不掉，几乎走到哪里都会听到有人在聊Mick，更不用说高年级男生那些突破限制级的脑洞。他好想堵住每个人的嘴，可是……要以什么名义呢？

这天刚下课，教室门外就闹哄哄地聚集起一大堆人，Ohm本来懒得去看凑热闹，结果被Noh死拖到门口。日思夜想的人就在眼前，却被隔壁班的几个男生团团围住，争相献殷勤的场景要多窝火就有多窝火。原来Mick是代表音乐社十年级的团员提交下个学年的预算初稿，Noh皮笑肉不笑地接过文书，Ohm被他从背后踢了两脚。刚才还像落入狼群的小羊羔，这时的Mick却直直地盯着Ohm的眼睛，可笨蛋学长却依然楞在原地不知道该跟学弟说点什么。

“P'Noh，我先走了，预算表你慢慢看。”  
“诶，Mick，等等……Ohm说，唔……”

Ohm赶忙捂着死党的嘴，生怕泄露天机。Mick见状瞥了他一眼就转身走了，不像往日温柔的含情脉脉，反倒有几分挑衅，暧昧得说也说不清楚到底什么意思。谁知Ohm被他这么一看，却毫无来由地心猿意马起来，痴痴地望着他离开的背影，心里好像住了个小人，不停地挠啊挠，想说的话就在嘴边，偏偏就是说不出口。

好不容易等到社团活动时又能见到Mick，对方还是跟上周一样不肯搭理他。练习时不来找他求教了，休息时也不来跟他玩耍了，Film还好死不死地凑过来打趣说既然他跟Mick已经“分手”了，Film就要去追他最心爱的鼠小弟，被Ohm狠狠地赏了一记爆栗。可Ohm还是只能眼巴巴地看着Mick跟别人有说有笑，过了一会见学弟走出社团活动室，想也没多想就尾随出去了。

“N'Mick，我喜欢你。请和我交往吧！”

刚出去就撞见有人捧着玫瑰在音乐社门口告白，这抢人都抢到家门口了！盛怒之下，Ohm冲到两人面前，一把抢过鲜红的花束扔得远远的。

“单身个屁，Mick才不是单身！老子是音乐社社长，他就是社长夫人！”

谁知回应他是左右两记爆栗，左边是Noh在咆哮“我才是社长！”，右边是胀红了脸瞪圆了眼睛的Mick说“我是男生，才不是什么夫人！”被他打断的告白者和听到声音跑出来围观的社员都面面相觑，等着看这台好戏要如何收场，只听得Ohm用小宇宙爆发式的声音大吼一声：

“那我就是你男朋友！”

傍晚的校园本是最闹腾的时候，此时却鸦雀无声，周围所有人的目光都集中这一对早就路人皆知的欢喜冤家身上。

“P'Ohm，说话可要算数，耍赖皮的就是小狗。”Mick笑盈盈地挽住Ohm的手，还朝不远处的Film眨了眨眼，Noh和Per已经笑得只差没满地打滚了。

“诶？”

除了懊恼被班里那帮损友嘲弄了几天，Ohm还是很满意这次风波的结局，反正一旦他霸道男友的恶名传出去，学校里就再也没人敢追Mick了。


	12. Mick's Adventure As An Undercover Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homicide detective!Ohm and forensic technician!Mick. Mick went undercover as a trans hooker. Ohm was so mad that he busted the whole thing. But he finally agreed after Mick promised him something involved with lingerie, suspenders and stockings after the case was solved.

Mick从警校毕业后的第一次卧底经历开始不到一个小时，就以失败告终了。

“Ohm你这个大笨蛋！下次行动不准你参加！”曼谷皇家警察局Phra Khanong分局刑侦队凶案一课的课长Noh忍不住冲着对讲机咆哮，面临连环凶杀案的破案压力，他在警校的同班同学兼死党Ohm却只会帮倒忙。

事情要从挑选卧底的人选开始说起。Phra Khanong和周边素坤逸下段的On Nut等几个区最近接连发生了骇人听闻的奸杀案，死者无一例外都是年轻漂亮、打扮妖艳却身份不明的ladyboy。这块片区并非曼谷为人熟知的红灯区，上级对这一系列凶案盯得很紧，在毫无头绪的情况下，Noh和副课长Ohm商量不得不采取引蛇出洞的策略。要从警局内部找人伪装ladyboy的消息不胫而走，第一个来报名的却是白领犯罪课的女探员Yuri。

“看不出来啊，Yuri学妹，你就这么狠心把男朋友卖了？”  
“因为Per女装真的很美耶！你看你看，我手机里还有上次尾牙他扮女生唱歌的视频。”

这对白领犯罪课的欢喜小冤家把凶案一课当作什么了？Noh差点想翻白眼。好吧，他承认Per裙子下面那双腿比他的纤细多了，大大的眼睛也越看越水灵。

“那你叫他来写份申请，我们还差一个人，行动时间暂定在本周五晚上。”

为了确保卧底的安全，Ohm建议至少要安排两名警员同时行动。Noh也很赞同，可是好不容易找到一个Per，第二个人选又要去哪里找？操心到茶不思饭不想的课长大人，终于在警局食堂里和青咖喱扁豆干瞪眼时灵光闪现。

“Ohm！你家那位物证课的小学弟呢？我记得当年在警校就有很多人排着队追他，他那么白嫩又那么可爱，当卧底真是绝了！”

“你给我滚！谁也不准打Mick的主意。”

两人在食堂里你一招黑虎掏心、我一招猴子偷桃闹了好一会，直到当事人的出现才消停。

“P'Noh，P'Ohm，你们在干嘛？”

Noh理理衣服，严肃地跟还处于法医实习期的Mick解释了案子的严重性，虽然中途一直被Ohm各种干扰。眼看年轻的法医都要同意了，Ohm却怎么也不肯答应让男友涉险。

分局最年轻的警长Phun的出现让大家都停止了争执，就在Noh以为他的秘密男友会利用职权摆平这件事时，Phun走到Ohm身边用只有他们几个听得见的声音说：“Ohm，你也很想看N'Mick女装的样子吧，平时他肯定不愿意，这么好机会你还在等什么？”

这就叫兵不血刃，Noh不得不服。

谁料到星期五周密部署的行动才开始不一会，在现场附近待命的Ohm就看不下去对Mick动手动脚的路人，一个冲动打乱了全盘计划。

“你，就你！摸哪儿呢？小心老子剁了你的咸猪手！”

只见一身不良青年打扮的Ohm冲到路旁穿着短裙和高跟鞋的Per和Mick身边，熟练的擒拿动作差点折断路人的手。

“嗷嗷嗷！都是出来玩的，你算老几！”  
“老子是他的常客！”

一脸猥琐的买春客吃了瘪还不肯罢休，“你说是就是啊？凭什么？”

“因为老子器大活好！”

从隐形耳麦里传来的吼声不仅惹得路人纷纷侧目，更是让坐在监控车里凶案一课的一众警察笑得前仰后倒，Noh简直满头黑线。正是破案的关键当口，谁要知道那对狗男男的房事啊！让卧底行动打水漂的罪魁祸首还横着呢，回到警局又撂下狠话：“就算撤我的职，我也不让Mick再去站什么劳子的街！”

办公室里气氛低到极点，身为课长的Noh也一时想不出该怎么收拾这个烂摊子。这时换回日常服装的Mick走了进来，褪去浓妆的小脸白净可人，说实话这不能怪Ohm，这么个业务过硬、品行端正的美人胚子谁舍得送去卧底站街？只见他默默地走到Ohm身边，掩着嘴不动声色的几句低语过后，刚才还黑着脸的Ohm突然双眼发亮，像是中了彩票大奖一样。

“真的？”  
“一言为定。”

后来Ohm不仅低头认错，还大方地应允了Mick再次参加卧底行动。可不管Noh和其它同事再怎么问，Ohm也不肯说出为什么。连隔壁二课的Earn都好奇地凑过来问东问西，还跟Noh打赌是不是Mick说了什么才让一根筋的Ohm回心转意。

Ohm当然不可能把情侣之间的小秘密说出来，特别是当男朋友许诺“只要这次卧底成功破案，就穿上性感内衣和高跟鞋让你从后面干个爽”。当着众人的面能冷静地说出这种让人脸红心跳的话，不愧是解剖腐尸都不眨眼的法医男友。

第二次卧底行动Ohm果然老老实实地呆在指挥车里，经过Yuri的精心打扮，Mick和Per选择了另一个街区开始冒险。整个过程中所有人都为他们捏了一把汗，Noh看到一向勇往直前的死党紧张到连指甲都啃平了，哪还有空欣赏什么女装情趣。最终两位伪装成ladyboy的警员并没有遇到连环杀手，但从买春客那里听说了一个以Phra Khanong附近外国人聚集的高级酒店式公寓为据点的跨性别SM俱乐部，这条线索深挖下去，很快帮他们锁定了好几位有作案嫌疑的对象。等到凶案一课以铁一般的生物检材证据将真凶缉拿归案时，已经是一个多月后了。

Ohm一脸疲惫地打开家门，其实真正累的不是身体，而是紧绷了几个月的神经突然放松下来，急需除了工作之外的东西调节一下情绪。走进厨房发现冰箱里还有不少食材，干脆来做饭好了，等Mick下班回家可以久违地共进晚餐。

“你回来啦！真是难得，我听说今天正式结案，恭喜你们一课。”

只见年轻的恋人还穿着工作时的衬衫领带，刚出警校不久的Mick脸上稚气未脱，穿什么都像个小孩，Ohm不禁回忆起校园时代对方青涩的模样。

“你要先吃饭，还是先吃我？”  
“拜托P'Ohm，不要穿着围裙说这么搞笑的话。”

说完Mick就去房间里了，可等他出来时却伴随着奇怪的声响，人也没有换上平时的居家服。Ohm低头才发现发出声响是一双不知道从哪里冒出来的黑色高跟鞋，和黑色的西裤搭配在一起本应该很违和，可Mick从容不迫的姿态却让一切看起来都那么完美。

“P'Ohm。”Mick笑得别有意味，把他手里还握着的汤勺放回锅里，关掉炉火。要不是锅里的咖喱还在噗通噗通冒着泡儿，Ohm差点以为自己在做梦。人被拉到餐桌旁，恋人甜蜜的吻主动缠了上来。这段时间忙于破案，他经常在警局里通宵加班，回家也往往是倒头就睡，此时面对主动投怀送抱的Mick，憋了好久的欲火一下子就被点燃了。Ohm贪婪地吸吮着对方的甜美，双手四处游走，把衬衫从西裤里拉扯出来，继续向下，一双大掌不断揉捏着那手感极佳又挺又翘的小屁股，手心只觉得西装裤下面好像有什么东西。

“我可是说话算数的人。”Mick一声轻笑，Ohm这才记起两人之前的约定。手指就停留在腰间，光是想像学弟穿着性感内衣，假装没事人儿似的在外面套上西裤去上班的情景，Ohm下半身就硬得不行了。

“小调皮，你穿了什么？”  
“P'打开看看不就知道了。”

Ohm退后半步，从头到脚上下打量着大胆挑逗他的恋人，Mick在他邪魅眼神的注视下转过身，裁剪合身的西裤包裹着诱人的臀部，裤线勾勒出Mick又直又长的双腿。而内里更是春光无限，他迫不及待地解开对方的皮带和拉链，西裤应声落地，雪白的大腿、黑色的吊袜带和丝袜逐一出现在他眼前。Mick微微抬起脚把西裤踹到一边，鞋底露出一抹艳红，勾得人直心痒痒。

“还没完呢。”

说着Mick自顾自地探进被白衬衫遮住的腰间，从两侧轻轻一拉，又有一小块东西掉在他两腿之间，也难怪Ohm差点没看清楚，那条黑色的蕾丝内裤实在是小得可怜，之前仅靠细细的绳子系在Mick身上。所以现在白衬衫下面只剩……

“P'……我冷。”

温暖的掌心一旦抚上恋人牛奶般嫩滑的肌肤就像被胶水黏住，再也不想松开。他俯身撩起衬衫的下摆，黑色吊袜带紧紧地勒在白皙的大腿上，中间的美景没了内裤的遮掩，一览无遗，尤其当Mick弯下腰趴在餐桌上时，只见那粉色的密处已经闪着点点水光了。

“对不起，Mick，这段时间让你饿肚子了。”说着两根长长的手指就插了进去，天晓得饥渴的小家伙什么时候自己忍不住先动了手。即使有润滑剂，里面还是紧得要命，粗大的指节慢慢往里面钻。当指腹上粗糙的枪茧擦过某一点时，身前人突然叫了出来，甜腻的喘息开了闸就再也堵不住了，随着Ohm手指的动作回荡在不大的餐厅里。一双长腿在高跟鞋的支撑下绷得直直的，而源源不断的快感则让Mick整个人像一张绷紧的弓，欲望如同箭在弦上，看得人心猿意马、口干舌燥。Ohm抽出手指，高高翘起的欲望隔着裤子顶在对方臀瓣间不断摩擦，引得恋人欲求不满地呻吟。

“那你快点啊，我要……你，快！”

他连裤子都懒得脱，站立后入的姿势让他从拉链中释放出来的大家伙一下子就顶到最里面，Mick放荡又带着点隐忍的哭腔成了最好的催情剂。纤细的腰肢被Ohm牢牢地按住，大肉棒蛮不讲理往那湿热紧致的秘穴里冲，一下下撞得Mick又痛又爽，魂飞魄散。

“你第一次穿裙子站街时我就想这么做了，从后面狠狠地干你，灌满你这淫荡的小屁股。看你还敢不敢再出去勾引坏男人！”

出人意料，也许是这套性感内衣惹的祸，以往在床上十分腼腆的恋人仿佛真入了戏，在高跟鞋的帮助下居然撅起屁股好让他插到更深的地方。

“警官大人，我不敢了。求你轻点……那里，不要啊。好深，啊啊！”

Ohm被他这一激，更是卖力地操干。胀得发红的肉棒被夹在白花花的屁股蛋子之间来回抽动，撞得整张餐桌都跟着前后摇晃，桌上刚才摆好的餐具叮铃哐啷碰来碰去。他能感觉到秘穴绞得更紧了，花心像小嘴一样吮着巨大的龟头，简直恨不得把他吸出来。

“穿个吊带袜就这么骚，那天站街时是不是早就湿透了？”  
“嗯……啊，我一直想着P'Ohm，后面就好痒，好想被……P'逮捕，拷上手铐，然后被带到审讯室，自己摸不到，P'却站在镜子后面一直看着我，浑身燥热，只能在冰冷的桌面上不断磨蹭，淫水一直从后面流到脚跟，等我快要射的时候P'突然出现了，捏住不让我射，非要我承认有罪才肯……”

“你这个小偷，偷了P'的心还想跑掉？嗯？”  
“好舒服，我还要……P'Ohm好坏，让我等了那么久，这套内衣早就为你买好了。我偷偷试穿过，每次都想着你就弄湿了床单。”

“小馋猫，P'这就喂饱你。”说着Ohm愈发加快侵犯的速度，久旷逢甘霖的恋人直接被他干到高潮，爽得趴在桌子上连叫都叫不出来。他紧随着把一股股浓稠的精液激射在花穴深处，娇嫩的花心被烫得一收一缩，吸得Ohm也爽翻了天。

等他小心翼翼地抽出来时，白色的浊液混着润滑剂从Mick被操肿的穴口淌出来，一点点滴落在黑色丝袜上，好几处不知道刚才什么时候被他粗鲁的动作给撕破了，露出白嫩的肌肤也沾上了他的精液，这淫靡的画面几乎让Ohm想再来一发。

而Mick显然感受到了还抵在那处的孽根又有抬头的趋势，“P'，你该不会一次就不行了吧？”

“小妖精，看我今晚跟你大战三百个回合！”


End file.
